


Rinse

by Anathematize



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anathematize/pseuds/Anathematize
Summary: Stephen Strange washes his hands, and reflects. A three part snippet following his character development.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick, unedited version of a drabble I wrote right after rewatching the movie. I thought it was interesting that the director shot Stephen Strange washing his hands at different stages of his character development (before, after, etc). 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

**_1\. Before the accident_ **

_Another patient_ , Stephen Strange mused, rolling up his sleeves, _Another tally in his check book of successes_. He positioned his hands under the tap. The water ran over his hands, washing away the grime and dirt of the day. Cool. Cleansing.

He gave them a quick shake and flick, dried them, and walked briskly to his next task.

 

**2\. After**

The water ran over his ruined hands. They were hideous now: broken things rife with pale scars, with a tremble to them that never ceased. He was ruined. The coldness of the water numbed the pain, and for a slight instant, it was as if the accident had never happened.

 

**3\. After the Ancient One**

The water ran over his scarred hands. They were shaking just as much as when he first broke them: uncontrollable tremors that worsened as he recalled the details of  _her_. Her sunflower yellow robe. The brightness of her eyes…

 

_“_ _But look at me, stretching one moment out into a thousand...  Just so I can watch the snow._ _”_

 

He swallowed hard and mechanically dried his hands, the cloak around his shoulders wiping away his tears with the edge of its collar. 

 


End file.
